Blood and madness
by Radji
Summary: She was alone. She was in pain. Her life filled with violence and insanity. When her father sent her to the world of the Olympians, Crona found herself in a world she didn't expected. What await the daughter of Medusa, the Bat witch, in that strange world? *Fem!Crona* T for the moment. AU souleaterverse and badass strong lesbian Crona.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and madness.**

**Warning AU Soul Eater Universe and slightly AU PJO universe !**

**Crona is a freaking girl and she's a freaking warrior! Ragnarok never existed !Don't like it? Don't read it! this IS ****SPARTAAAA!**

**Huff, huff…there, all done, I'm calm, we can begin…**

**Prologue**

She breathed heavily, doing so itched, and soon she began coughing blood. Red blood. Not the dark one she usually bleeds. It was a strange thing to her.

She was dying and she knew it. She was using all of her blood to seal the kishin. It was, after all, what she was "created" for. All that training, all those cruel treatments, all those tears and suffering to accomplish it. In order to definitely save the witch race, she was turned onto a weapon by her mother, her mother who went as far as sacrifice her own flesh and blood to save thousands, if not millions.

Her consciousness slowly faded. She almost didn't hear Maka's desperate wail.

Maka… her first friend. The first person to acknowledge her as a person beside her mother.

Her mother… She killed her. No, her mother forced her to kill her. There was no other way. She had to kill the person she cared for the most in the world. She had to awaken the deep hatred in her blood, awaken her true power.

Her mother was merciless, blunt, and ruthless, but no matter what happened, she loved her mother. And her mother, she knew it deep inside, loved her… or at least cared for her.

Love, family, affection… Unfamiliar words. Concepts that she didn't perfectly understand. Even now. Not like if that mattered, right now.

She only had her mother. Her father… She never knew him. And according to her mother, he was a major asshole. Literally.

Oh, she recalled perfectly the day her mother told her about him.

**Flashback**

_A six years old Crona, approached her mother, wearing a little black and red sundress. "Mama?"_

"… _Yes Crona?" Asked Medusa. When her daughter called her that, it always was when she wanted to know something._

"_I have a daddy?"_

"…_I beg your pardon?" Crona shrank. The tone used indicated that her mother was unpleased with the question._

"_I want to know…do I have a daddy? Or are little witches born only from mommies?"_

_Medusa sighed. She dreaded the "where the babies come from" speech._

" _Yes you had a father…your father… was an asshole." She said, not even trying to not use insanities._

"…_Uh?"_

" _Oh sure, as a man he was quite … manly." Crona wondered what it means "He was a true warrior. Strong. But as a parent or a regular mate material… He sucked big time."_

_Crona was confused._

"_Physically, you don't looks a lot like him…But you inherited great powers from him. Your ability to shape your blood into weapons being one of them. Your blood is black because of the high iron concentration in it… And the madness."_

_Crona tilted her head._

"_Madness?"_

_Medusa nodded. "It's hard to explain, but your father didn't belong to this world. Your father's…rage was passed down to you. Combined with witches' natural madness, your blood, which happens to be your father's domain, became a true receptacle of madness and battle lust. "_

_Crona was really confused. Domain? Battle lust? Not this world?_

_Medusa kneeled and cupped her daughter's face, in a rare display of caring. "Crona…don't end up like your father. He's not exactly evil, but he won't hesitate to harm his own kin to achieve his goals. You have great powers, and powers means choices and responsibilities. You are the witches' only hope against the likes of the kishin. Maybe one day, you'll meet him." Then a sadistic smile plastered itself on her face. "That day, crush his nads for me."_

_Crona sweatdropped, but nodded nonetheless._

_Find daddy, crush his nads, whatever it means. _

_So much for the family reunion. _

_**End Flashback**_

Her vision blurred. She was running out of blood. Oh the irony.

"Well… That sucks…Cough cough !"

Maka trashed against Black*Star strong grip. "Crona please! No! There must be another way, please! Come back!" She cried, tears straining down her cheeks.

"Hey, Maka… don't cry…Cough, cough. There's no reason to cry." She croaked, her throat sore.

"Crona… Listen to me. Everybody… Everybody is waiting for you. You're not alone Crona. You don't need to sacrificing yourself! Please, come back! Please…"

Crona chuckled softly. It was kinda painful to do so.

"I don't belong to this world, Maka. Literally. I… Killed so much people. Even Mama… I killed her, and she was the only thing I could call family. I don't belong here." She panted. The moon was almost entirely encased in blackish red blood.

She then turned to Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and patty. She waved.

"I guess it's the end. Thank you for everything." A pained expression plastered on her blood-stained face. She smiled softly.

"See ya in the afterlife, Maka. Please try to make peace with your father. He's a good man at heart." The mad began to encase her as well.

"I'm coming… Mama…"

And finally, she disappeared.

"CRONAAAAAAAAA!"

**In limbo…**

In the void of limbo, footsteps could be heard.

A man, a very tall man, was walking in the limbo. He had a leather jacket, sunglasses, black jeans, combat boots, and had a wicked sword sheathed on his back. He was god. That right weaklings, he's a mother f***ing god.

And he was walking in the f***ing limbo.

…

Gods, he hated the limbo shit. But it wasn't like he had the choice. To go to the other dimension, you have to cross the limbo.

Why was he, a god, travelling the limbo? Simple, to check on one of his brats. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that he care. Only the strongest of his children was worth his attention. But using logic, he admitted that he could at least observe the brat and see if he or she was worthy.

That's all.

Oh, and if he could, maybe see the mother. Man, that daughter of Hecate was something. Unlike most of his former lovers, that chick had actually the nerve to openly face him and pick a fight with him. Oh, the bloodlust, the fury… A waste that she wasn't a goddess, 'cause if that was the case, then he wouldn't mind takes her for wife. Then again, he doesn't care much about marriage, but having such a murderous… Mate, would have been _godly. _And the fact that she had partial immortality was a good plus.

Then he spotted something. A human shape.

He approached and sensed a very familiar energy. His. Which means… That it was his brat, lying in front of him, covered in her own blood.

"Oh joy…" He grunted. "It's a girly. And a pink haired one!? Are kidding me? And what is she doing on Limbo anyway?"

Well, at least, he saved the time finding the brat.

The god kneeled, and studied the form of his brat.

Slender body, pink hair. A short black sleeveless dress with a hood, stopping mid-tight. Pink hair. Black and red stripped stockings. Black leather boots. Pink hair .A rather cool tattoo depicting a swarm of bats, swirling around the upper-arms. And most importantly, a freaking nearly flat chest. And pink hair.

She was covered in blood. Black blood…..

… Pink hair.

"You fucking kidding me? The first of my brats to have inherited the blood-control is a pink haired girly? What kind of shit is that?!"

He fumed. The blood control was one of the greatest powers one of his brat could get. And there was a weak-looking, fucking PINK HAIRED brat, possessing that power.

…In the other hand, if she was anything like her mother, she could become quite the vicious fighter. But then again, pink hair… What the Hades?

…Okay, what to do? He could let her die. But with the blood control, it would be a pure waste. Geez, what to do…

…Oh, the hell with that.

"You can be grateful, brat." He said, dumping Crona on his shoulder. "I'm only doing it because your snake of a mother had a nice ass."…And that was partially true.

"No brat of mine is weak. Prove yourself to me, and maybe I'll consider the idea to acknowledge you as mine."

**A few hours later, in an abandoned motel, in the desert near the USA/Mexico frontier, Mexico side.**

Crona finally awakened from a rather peaceful sleep. She startled when she doesn't recognize her environment.

Her clothes were strangely clean, and she wasn't covered in blood anymore.

Her head tilted and she checked.

Her panties are white.

Which is a problem, because when she collapsed, it… Was…

…blue

…

WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER COW ?

Crona then fainted from the embarrassment. Somebody changed her when she was unconscious.

…

When she woke up (again) she explored the room where she awake.

On a table, was a super cool very dark red leather jacket with a grinning skull with the word's **War's property **stitched on it. Whatever it means. And a ring with a skull on it, Punisher's style.

Curious, she tried to pick it… and dropped it in shock when it changed into a big-ass claymore. The handle was wrapped in black leather, the guard was basically a ram skull with a cross behind, and the blade was razor-sharp. On the blade was two word:**βατ **and **Murciélago.**

The two words meant the same thing: Bat. Her animal-theme.

She carefully picked the sword. It was so light she had a hard time believing it. Everything in the sword seemed perfect.

"Murcièlago…" She said out loud…

And the sword shrank back into a ring.

Shrugging, she noticed a piece of paper, written in ancient Greek. She picked it and began to read.

**Hey munchkin,**

**Before you ask stupid questions, just know that you're not in your world anymore and blah blah blah.**

**So I brought you there. When you felt ready, go to long island, USA. Search for camp half-blood.**

**Oh and I'm your father.**

**If you want me to acknowledge you as mine, then prove yourself to be worthy.**

**So see you later.**

**P.S: The sword and the jacket are gifts. Keep them.**

Crona made a list of things to do.

_Find camp half-blood…whatever it was.

_Find her father and crush his nads.

_Then murder a hamster. What? She couldn't stand those things.

She sighed and exited the motel. Sans was the only thing she saw.

"Mama… See you later. Now wasn't my time, it's seem. Papa… Mama was right. You're a fucking asshole… And where's the frontier anyway? I'm in the middle of the desert.

…

…

…

…I don't know how to deal with it.

**And done. You want me to continue? What pairing for Crona? (Just know that I'm making Crona a lesbian.) And which Soul Eater characters should I bring it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood and Madness**

**Chapter 2: We go bar fighting.**

Some people says that drinking make you violent. Crona say, not having her drink, make her **FUCKING **violent. That damn desert was asking for it. Was she thirsty! Oh sweet gods, how much she wanted a good coffee. Or a cappuccino. Or a Guinness. Or a desperados. Anything.

Seriously, what kind of dick dropped his daughter in the middle of the desert? Her father did.

She had to focus. It wasn't the first desert she encountered, particularly this one: The Nevada desert. Fortunately, her bats told her that she was approaching Las Vegas. Not her favourite city in the world, considering how it was crowded (Gods she hated crowds. Damn agoraphobia) but she really needed water and some rest. Plus, her bats signalled her the presence of several ill-intentioned creatures in the desert.

…

She needed a smoke.

And before you ask, yes, Crona f***ing smoke. 'Cause when you first killed at age 6 and lived the life of a ruthless killer under the guidance of a brutal and strict mother, you need some stress relief… other that killing something. Or reading Lesbian porn. Don't ask.

She heard flapping sound, and saw her bats flying towards her. She raised her arm, and the black flying mammals melted into her skin, revealing that they were part of her tattoo. She didn't wasted time and went ahead. The sooner she was in Vegas, the better. And somehow, she had the feeling that her stay at Vegas was going to be far from quiet.

* * *

In one of the darks alley of Las Vegas, a eleven years old girl was running for her life. She had long raven black hair, amber eyes, snowy white skin and was wearing what looked like a tattered witch's frieze and grey converses. Clutched in her right hand was a short spear-like staff with a bronze spear blade. She was tailed by three very hungry Cyclops, armed with clubs and big knifes. They're big round eyes eying her with hunger and ferocity.

The girl suddenly stopped, looking up. It was a dead-end. She was trapped.

"Ya stop running? Goody." Said one of the Cyclops, rising a butcher knife. "Dinner time, boys!"

He stroke, only for the girl to dodge by diving under him, and slash his tendon. The Cyclops roared, but quickly shushed as the girl impaled his aye with her spear. He disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

The other two cried in anger and tried to hit her with their clubs. She tried to dodge, but as she tried to flee past them, she felt her hair being grabbed and soon, her feet leaved the floor. She cried in surprise und pain, dropping her spear. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to free herself. In vain.

"Not so tough now, are ya? Stop moving ya snack, and it will be quick." laughed the monster, readying a strike with his knife and to gut her.

The girl shut her tearful eyes and struggled even harder.

"_Not like this!"_ She internally cried, praying her mother or her grandfather for something to save her.

And guess what? Sometime, miracles can happened.

"**Myo-myo, Myotis, myo-myo, Myotis,**

**Lauma pipistrelle." **

An awful howl of pain could be heard, and she re-opened her eyes just in time to realise that the Cyclops had dropped her and was clutching his bleeding eye. A strange little creature was flying next to him, and was viciously scratching his face. It looked like a little fairy with bat wings, and entirely made of what looked black ink. Soon, more fairies appeared, followed by a entire swarm of those things. They circled the Cyclops, and the other one seemed too stunned to do anything. The fairies then began to form a circle on the floor.

"**Nightmare noise."**

A noise, the most horrible and ears-piercing noise that one could ever bear was heard. Like thousand of metal board being scratched with rusted piece of metal and howling harpies being tortured to death. And the Cyclops simply exploded, smashed from the inside to a bloody past. Golden dust flowed everywhere.

"Well, look at that. Soon to be eater get eaten. Funny" Giggled a feminine voice.

The last Cyclops was too stunned to do anything. A blade went trough his neck and he disappeared too.

Now, the poor girl was terrified. She hastily grabbed her spear and tried to put a brave face.

"W-Who a-a-are y-y-you? S-s-sho-show y-y-you-yourself!"

Light, slightly instable footstep responded her. And a girl a few years her elder emerged from the darkness. Slender body, greyish blue eyes, pink hair, short hooded black dress, black leather jacket, black and red stripped stockings, rangers boots… And a badass sword in a hand.

"Hi. My name is Crona. Who're you, demi-god?"

The girl took a step back.

"W-what are you?"

The pink haired girl smiled slightly. "Why, I'm one too."

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened, before sighing in relief. Who could have guessed the presence of another half-blood in Vegas?

"I-I'm Mavis Gaheia. Daughter of Hecate." She responded timidly. She tried to stand, but a sharp pain on her right ankle kept her down.

"Here let me help you." Offered Crona, helping the daughter of Hecate to her feet. "What do you think about a good meal at the nearest fast-food?"

* * *

Crona watched in a morbid fascination as her new friend finished eating her twentieth Quad stacker. After the mess with the Cyclops she slaughtered, one using a technique she 'borrowed' to Mosquito, her late aunt butler, and one with Murcielago, Crona had dragged Mavis into the nearest Burger King, where the younger demi-goddess had explained her presence in Vegas, how she was searching for a deck of good quality cards, while eating the biggest, fullest of salt and greasy thing she could find

"Gods, just when was the last time you ate?" She said, munching her own fries.

Mavis blushed, embarrassed. " Showwy. Shtarwed…"

"'Can see that." Giggled Crona, sipping her Pepsi.

"So, you were looking for a card deck?"

"Yes. I use cards magic. And I need to find some to use some of my powers." She then bite a good portion of greasy delicacy. "I mean, I'm not that exceptional without it." She said, blushing a bit.

" You know, there's no need to be shy with me. We're family."

Mavis choked. "Heh?"

"I too am related to Hecate. I am one of her legacies, her grand-daughter in fact."

"Really?" Now Mavis was very enthusiastic. "That's so cool! And- is that a tattoo?" She pointed at Crona's upper arm.

"Oh that? Yes, it's in fact a totem tattoo. It can divide itself into countless bats and laumas that I can control at will. I use sound based magic, some mathemagic and runes for crafting and basic every day magic. I also can use the mist, like you."

"Lauma? As the fairy with bat wings?"

"Yes. How do you know it? Few people know their Celtic and pro-European mythology."

"It's kind of…personal. I guess."

Crona stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mavis seemed hesitant. "I…I guess that since we're family, I can tell you. Just promise me to not tell anyone."

"Why? Is it that bad? "

"Yes, it is. If the knowledge ever find his way to Zeus, my mother and myself could be in danger." She whispered, eyeing the sky nervously, as if expecting it to fall.

" My lips are sealed." Reassured Crona.

Mavis breathed…

"I… am a legacy."

Crona raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see the danger of that."

"It's serious! My grand father was a god, but he wasn't Greek."

"Oh, so he was Roman?"

"…What?"

Crona paled. Woops.

"Never mind, forget it… Sooo, who was it?"

Mavis swallowed the lump in her throat, and gathered her courage.

"Cernunnos."

…

…

"Woh. You mean, Cernunnos, as in, Cernunnos, Celtic lord of the wild and the seasons? The great trickster, the true father of Epona and Kauyumari ? The true lord of all the Celts ? That Cernunnos?"

Mavis nodded.

"And by telling me this, you're actually implying that another completely different set of gods exists out there…"

Again, Mavis nodded.

"… Holy beanies, that a king size piece of information." And it was. the existence of the roman camp was supposed to be a big secret, but the existence of Celtics demigods? That was big.

Mavis laughed sheepishly " Yeah, I guess…"

Crona sipped her Pepsi thoughtfully. "So, your plans? I doubt you want to stay in Vegas…" Damn agoraphobia

"Actually, I planned to head to Camp half-blood, as soon as I retrieved my cards."

Crona frowned. That sounded awfully familiar.

"My dad left me a note mentioning a 'Camp half-blood'. What is it?"

Mavis spit her soda, Crona barely dodged.

"You don't know!? I mean, you're a badass super strong half-blood, and you don't know?"

"…No? And what? Just because I'm strong mean automatically that I know the existence of that camp?"

Mavis blushed, feeling a little ridiculous, and decide to turn her head…only to spot a dozen of Cyclops entering the Burger King. In the humans eyes, it was merely either a biker gang or a band of hooligans.

And the very bad news, was that the Cyclops' round eyes were all focused on the two of them.

She then looked at Crona, who was smirking and toying with her ring.

"You'll explain once that crap is dealt with, ok?"

Mavis nodded.

One of the Cyclops, who was obviously the chief, headed straight toward them, a smug look on his face.

"Nice jacket you have, brat. Mind I check it in details?"

Crona grinned. "Hey Mavis, ever seen a bar fight in a Burger King?"

"…No?"

"BAR FIGHT!"

And everything happened very fast.

***Splotch!*** Crona bitch-slapped the Cyclops with an triple cheeseburger borrowed to Mavis, causing the fall of said Cyclops.

***Crash!*** Him and his buddies broke a table in their fall. Angering a dozen of punks, who grabbed baseball bats,

***splotch!(again)*** A soda which was ejected from the punks table landed on a table with a priest and a bunch of nuns, splashing in their faces. Pissed, the priest suddenly stood, facing the punks, ripped his shirt open, revealing his muscled torso covered in St Mary tattoos, shouting "**I'll kick your ass for the lord !**" Before charging the punks with his leg extended, Jean-Claude VanDamme Style, followed by the nuns, who were now wielding ninja weapons.

***Cling!*** A bunch of guys wearing American football clubs t-shirts, caps and foam hands broke their beer bottles, ready to fight.

***Ca-shink!* **one of the waiters loaded a flash-ball, some had Tasers, others had pepper spray. They had a fast food to protect.

***Bonk!* **Not really knowing what to do, Mavis grabbed a broom from gods know where, and with a single swing, crushed A Cyclops' manly pride.

In one word: **Bar fight from hell!**

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, was in her temple, watching trough a orb of crystal the chaos caused by her daughter and legacy, which was really entertaining. Mavis was her youngest, barely 11, while Crona was 13, the two girls were close in age.

Crona. Medusa's daughter.

Originally, she and her siblings Thanatos and Eris created the mirror-world, where Crona came from. Their goal was to create a world where the gods could escape in case of a second Titanomachy. But eventually, that world became independent. Her children and legacies where numerous in this world, but they were unfortunately hunted by the mortals.

Out of them, her daughters Arachne, Medusa and Shaula were her favourites. They were extremely powerful, but also too destructive for their own good.

Crona, her, was another case. Hecate was award of the horrid life her granddaughter had been trough, and who her father was.

Hecate sighed, and turned to the person behind her.

"Do she know that you are there, in Olympus."

A hooded figure responded: "No. She's barely award of the existence of the gods. And I don't want her to see me…yet."

"But you do realise that it will eventually happened? Her father don't want to acknowledge her, and I doubt that Zeus will like the idea of an instable half-blood wandering free. She will need support."

"I…don't deserve to offer her anything. In all and all, I failed her, mother. I don't deserve her. I don't even know if I should be relieved or worried about the fact that she survived her encounter with the legacy of Thanatos." The figure sighed. " Anyway, you wanted to talk about something… mother?"

Hecate nodded. "Yes. I want you to keep an eye on some demigods and minors gods. I have a feeling that terrible things will happened in the future. Very soon…"

"Where to begin?"

"Go to the underworld, contact Thanatos and ask him about the whereabouts of Hypnos. When it's done come back to me."

"Very well, mother."

And the figure disappeared.

Hecate rose and dismissed the orb.

_Good luck, Crona, Mavis. You will need it _she thought, before disappearing as well. She had a certain ram-head to contact.


End file.
